Um salto no futuro
by Emmy2710
Summary: Ele admite que não foi uma de suas melhores ideias, traduzindo é uma péssima ideia mexer com dispositivos de seus inimigos alienígenas, quando não se sabe para o que funcionam, agora em um futuro desolador com sua família quebrada, Donnie tem que esconder seus medos e recuperar a confiança de seus irmãos.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa história é baseada no episódio "Como nunca foi" ou em inglês "Same as it never was" (SAINW) das tartarugas de 2003, no entanto nesta história são as tartarugas de 2012 que participam.**

 **Disclaimer: Não possuo as Tartarugas Ninjas.**

 **...**

A curiosidade pode ser uma maldição, Donnie pensa consigo mesmo engolindo em seco e olhando ao redor, há pouco tempo ele estava em seu laboratório estudando um pequeno dispositivo Kraang, que ele havia surrupiado de uma de suas batalhas sem seus irmãos saberem. Sentia-se um tolo por não ter tomado a precaução necessária o dispositivo não era apenas uma tecnologia avançada era também uma junção disso com magia, uma área que até então para decepção de si mesmo, Donnie pouco sabia. Por causa disso ele estava agora em um lugar que parecia sua casa, mas era como sua casa seria se tivesse sido invadida e abandonada há muitos anos atrás.

Donatello balançou a cabeça desconfortável tentando clarear seus pensamentos, parecia que ali não se via uma alma viva há anos. Muito desconfortável a tartaruga saiu dos esgotos percebendo que estava sem seu T-Phone e sem o aparelho não havia como chamar seus irmãos.

Ele não se lembrava de ter visto Nova York tão quieta, arregalou os olhos quando viu cartazes do clã do pé.

"Não!" — Pensou ele alarmado.

"Isso simplesmente não podia esta acontecendo!"

De repente um holofote o pegou de surpresa, ofuscado pela luz forte, ele cobriu os olhos com os braços, vários robôs apareceram das sombras repetindo para que ele colocasse sua arma no chão, com as mãos tremendo ele segurava seu bastão, percebeu que eram muitos inimigos, sentia-se confuso e muito enjoado, uma sensação horrível atormentava seu estômago.

Colocou a arma no chão e rapidamente avançaram para acorrentá-lo, antes, porém eles começaram a cair um por um, sem esperar por um sinal Donnie pegou seu bastão e começou a atacá-los, apesar da pouca luminosidade ele viu que quem o ajudava usava um nunchaku.

Só podia ser seu irmão!

—Mikey!— Donnie gritou aliviado e com o ânimo renovado a tartaruga gênio derrotou o último robô, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro se virando deu de cara com Michelangelo.

Mas não parecia ser a mesma tartaruga que essa manhã o tinha irritado para concertar o videogame.

Com os olhos arregalados Donatello apontou para o braço da outra tartaruga.

—O que aconteceu com o seu braço?!— Gritou horrorizado — O que diabos aconteceu com você?!

Seu irmão estava bem mais velho mais musculoso e muito mais alto que o próprio Donnie que sempre fora o mais alto dos irmãos. Sua bandana laranja estava desbotada e somente um nunchaku permanecia no cinto. Mikey tinha agora só _um_ braço.

— Você que tem perguntas para responder, Donatello— Murmurou Michelangelo com uma voz rouca, que Donnie nunca imaginaria Mike usando— Onde diabos você esteve?

Donnie deu um passo para trás quando o dedo de seu irmão apontou ameaçadoramente para ele, parecia que o gênio estava lidando com seu irmão mais volátil, não o mais brincalhão.

—Foi um dispositivo dos Kraang — Explicou preocupado, mostrou para ele a bolinha em sua mão.

Michelangelo estreitou os olhos já havia visto esta coisa no laboratório de seu irmão anos atrás antes de ele desaparecer.

— O que essa coisa tem a ver?—Perguntou zangado.

—Não sei direito como isso funciona, Mikey, parece ter alguma forma de magia no meio, como aquela da Renet...

—Foi por causa dessa bola idiota que você desapareceu por 30 anos?!— Rosnou a tartaruga de mascara laranja.

— 30 anos?!— Murmurou Donnie abismado — Não! Não pode ser...

Mikey o puxou rispidamente pelo braço olhando para os lados.

—Vamos conversar em outro local.

Enquanto corriam pelos telhados, Donnie não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

— Cadê os outros? Rapha e Leo estão bem? E o sensei? E a April?

— Vamos visitar o sensei— Foi a única resposta de Mikey.


	2. Chapter 2

**E então dois anos depois tá aí o segundo capítulo, gente muito obrigada pelos reviews fiquei sorrindo que nem uma idiota durante muito tempo.**

 **Disclaimer: Continuo não possuindo Tmnt.**

* * *

Donatello não sabia dizer o que ele esperava, mas com certeza, não era um túmulo, a tartaruga jovem caiu de joelhos, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Sensei! S-sensei!— Ele chorou, não soube quanto tempo ele ficou ali olhando para a lápide, que era pobre de enfeites e no meio do mato em um lugar esquecido e deserto. Seu irmão estava ali ao seu lado com uma expressão mais simpática, parecia quase o irmão mais novo que Donnie conhecia.

— Você não sabia de nada, então? — Michelangelo perguntou sua voz agora tinha apenas tristeza não mais a raiva anterior.

— Mike, o que aconteceu aqui? Quando sensei...— Ele não conseguia terminar a pergunta e nem olhar para o irmão, fixou então os olhos no túmulo de seu pai.

— Foi alguns anos depois que você desapareceu. — Murmurou — Nossa casa foi atacada, sensei estava doente ele lutou bravamente, mas eram muitos, Leo nos disse para fazer uma retirada, eu tinha perdido meu braço, eu iria morrer por hemorragia, todos nós estávamos feridos, Leo de alguma forma conseguiu me salvar e Rapha, mas sensei...

Donnie suspirou tristemente passou as mãos por uma flor murcha colocada naquele túmulo pobre e escondido.

— Sabe sensei nunca perdeu a fé em você ele sempre disse que ele iria voltar um dia. — Disse Mike com um pequeno sorriso.

E então seu rosto ficou sombrio.

— Depois que sensei se foi, Leo e Rapha começaram a brigar mais ainda, Rapha culpava Leo por ter abandonado sensei e você, ele então sumia para participar das mais loucas batalhas, no fim numa das mais sangrentas ele perdeu o olho — Donnie suspirou horrorizado — Leo e eu tivemos que ajudá-lo foi lá que Leo perdeu a visão. Donnie... sem você... nós não éramos uma equipe, as coisas não foram mais as mesmas com só três de nós, não nos suportávamos, desde então Rapha e Leo não se falam mais. Às vezes eu os vejo, mas não somos mais uma equipe.

" _Mas antes de sermos uma equipe sempre fomos irmãos, Mike! "_ — Donnie quis dizer, mas não teve coragem seus irmãos achavam que ele os havia abandonado.

— Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! — Exclamou Donatello não querendo acreditar em como tudo terminou em tragédia.

Michelangelo apenas lhe lançou um olhar triste.

— Vamos agora para um lugar seguro.

...

As duas tartarugas chegaram em um local aparentemente deserto, depois de andar em meio as ruínas, do que antes, eram grandes prédios, eles entraram através de um portão, Donnie viu pela primeira vez pessoas desde de que chegou a este lugar horrível. Todas exibiam olhares desconfiados, suas faces eram maltratadas pessoas envelhecidas antes do tempo, Mikey o guiou através de um portão preto, ali dentro do muro, havia pequenas casinhas na segunda eles entraram ali era apertado havia alguns livros nas estantes um kit de primeiros socorros estava ao lado de alguns papéis repousando em uma mesa. Havia somente uma pessoa na sala — uma mulher ruiva.

Donnie olhava para ela de boca aberta e ela o encarava atordoada.

Mikey quebrou o silencio estranho.

—Olha quem achei no meio dos robôs Pé.

Então em um segundo ela pulou por cima da mesa e agarrou Donnie em um abraço apertado.

— Donnie — Ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— April— Ele murmurou agradecendo que ela estava bem.

— Mestre Splinter sempre disse que você voltaria, Casey também ele sempre disse que você apareceria

Agora desfeito o abraço os dois se olhavam.

— Então cadê o neandertal? — Donnie perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, o clima pareceu ficar mais pesado. — Onde está o Casey?

— Ele se foi... — April disse baixinho.

Rapidamente o pouco alívio que Don sentia se esvaiu.

— Eu sinto muito. — Donatello murmurou.

— Isso já foi há muito tempo. — April disse com uma voz distante. — E onde você esteve?!

Havia uma pontada de acusação nessa frase que fez Donnie se sentir mal.

— Um acidente ... uma besteira — Mostrou a ela a pequena bolinha e explicou como achava que ela funcionava. — Não entendo porém como me fazer voltar para casa.

...

Tarde da noite em um dos quartos improvisados, Don se sentava na cama, sua cabeça doía sua mente corria a mil se deitou olhando para o teto. Esse lugar era um pesadelo, tudo estava quebrado, Sheredder havia assumido o poder e tudo estava destruído.

Por sua culpa, uma vozinha na sua mente o acusava se recusando a acreditar que era uma causa perdida, Donnie se levantou em um pulo. Tinha decidido que não ia desistir sem lutar mas para isso precisava da ajuda de todos os seus irmãos. Tinha que fazer uma reunião de família há muito necessária.


End file.
